


Sweet Seduction

by Angelofmusic46



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Based off of the Point of No Return scene from Phantom of the Opera, F/M, Ritsuka is wearing the red dress from Yuuwaku Amoru, Sex scene not described, this is the worst thing I've ever written I'm sorry if it's terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelofmusic46/pseuds/Angelofmusic46
Summary: Urie Sogami has found a new woman to seduce, but she proves to be a challenge.  Will he get her?





	Sweet Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Phantom of the Opera a few weeks ago, and the inspiration for this fic hit me like a chandelier. Enjoy!

The tavern fell silent as the young woman entered. She blushed as every eye turned to her- men’s in lust and women’s in jealousy that their companions were not paying attention to them. She poured a goblet of wine and went to a shadowy corner, crossing one slender leg over the other, causing her frilly red skirt to ride up slightly. She was completely unaware that she was under the predatory gaze of the man across the room.

Urie had been watching her for days, and his need to possess this woman grew every time he saw her. He had bad experiences with women in the past; they only showed interest in his devilishly good looks, and he grew bored of them quickly. But she was different, it seemed. She wasn’t trying to catch anyone’s attention, even refusing advances made by other men. She was pretty, maybe not the most beautiful woman in the tavern, but her charming innocence drew him in. He had to have her.

He got up from his seat and went over to her table. She was occupied with her wine and didn’t see him until he sat down.

“What is a lovely butterfly such as yourself doing in a place like this?” he asked.

She blushed, taking a small sip of her drink.

“Simply for my own pleasure, sir,” she said nervously.

He smiled and brushed his hand across her knee before reaching for her wine and taking a sip. She uncrossed her legs and pulled down her skirt, turning away.

“I’m sure I could provide as much pleasure as you need,” Urie murmured softly, reaching for her again. She slapped his hand away.

“What do you want?” She asked harshly.

Urie shifted closer and laid his hand on her cheek. She reached up to remove his hand but he caught her wrist.

“Simple. I want you.”

She froze, her golden brown eyes staring into his yellow ones, terrified. “I’ve been watching you, and there’s something about you that fills me with desire. I want you with every fiber of my being and I will not stop until I have you.” 

As he spoke, his hand trailed down her neck, then lower to her chest. She stood up quickly and slapped him hard across the face.

“Who do you think you are?!”

The tavern fell silent as everyone turned to stare at them. Urie rose from his seat and rubbed his cheek.

“Leave us. Now.”

The customers filed out of the building, giving odd looks and a few complaints. He then turned back to her at the last person left. “That was a very risky move, my dear.”

“Well, you can’t just expect me to fall into your arms!”

He chuckled and walked closer to her.

“Give it time and you will. Now…” Urie backed her against the wall and put his hand on it to trap her. “Would you give me the honor of knowing your name?”

She shrank away from him, scared of the fact that he was serious about pursuing her, and because of his closeness.

“R-Ritsuka.”

Urie smiled.

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, dear Ritsuka.” He leaned in to kiss her, but she ducked under his arm and ran to the other side of the room

“You say that you want me, but you don’t even know my name?”

“I simply wanted to hear it from you, what’s wrong with that?” Urie closed in on her again.

“Many things; how can you be sure that I gave you my real name?” Ritsuka tried to dart around him, but he grabbed her and pulled her against him, her back pressed against his chest. She yelped in surprise and attempted to free herself, but it was no use. Urie buried his face in her hair, and his hands explored her chest and thigh.

“I’m sure I could coax it out of you.”

Ritsuka stayed completely still as his hands roamed over her body, his touch surprisingly gentle. His fingers strayed up to the hem of her skirt and slipped under, lightly rubbing her inner thigh. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to block out the heat pooling in the pit of her stomach. She was scared of the way he was making her feel.

“Let me go,” she said.  
“Mm… I’m afraid I can’t do that, butterfly.”

“I said, let me- ah!” Ritsuka gasped in shock as Urie bit down on a sensitive part of her neck. She broke out of his arms and ran towards a table, panting slightly. She couldn’t turn around and let him see her flushed face. Urie came up behind her and began massaging her bare shoulders.

“I know you enjoyed that more than you’re willing to admit,” he chuckled, “I know I did.” He continued rubbing her shoulders, “you’re awfully tense, you know that? I can make you feel better.”

Ritsuka shivered. She had no idea what to do now. She couldn’t give herself to a man she barely knew. But there was no way to escape this situation, and she was reacting to him in ways she didn’t like.

“What do you want from me?”

The hands on her shoulders stilled, and Urie sat down and pulled Ritsuka into his lap.

“You are the most enchanting lady I’ve ever met, and I long to tarnish your pure wings, little butterfly,” as he spoke, he reached up to lightly stroke the side of her face. “I will not take what you are not willing to give, however. So, will you become mine?”

“I…” It was becoming harder to deny the heat she was feeling. Nothing had ever made her feel like this.

“No use resisting, little butterfly,” he whispered into her ear, his mouth teasing her earlobe. Ritsuka bit her lip and closed her eyes. “Abandon thought and let the dream descend.”

Oh, she was going to regret this.

She inhaled shakily and nodded.

“Yes.”

Urie smiled triumphantly.

“I’ll make this extremely pleasurable for you.”

He kissed her lips softly and ran his hand through her short brown hair. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up bridal style and headed for the stairs in the back of the tavern. “I have a room upstairs,” he said between kisses. Ritsuka hesitantly wound her fingers through his hair. “Mm, you taste so sweet, butterfly, and you’re no longer shy.”

They entered a small room, with only a bed and a table with two chairs. Urie set Ritsuka down on the bed and knelt before her, unbuckling her heeled shoes. He ran his hand up her leg and slipped off her long black stocking, exposing her lily white flesh. He kissed her knee. “Beautiful.”

He repeated the process with her other leg, then rose up to kiss her again. “Nervous, love?”

“I-I’ve never done this before,” Ritsuka stammered.

“Well, I am honored to be your first. Fear not butterfly,” he stripped off his jacket and tossed it aside, then crawled on top of her, “I’ll be as gentle as I can.”

 

That night, Urie lay in bed with Ritsuka slumbering beside him. He stroked her hair softly and thought about what had happened.

He had made love to her slowly, keeping his promise that he would not hurt her. Everything about Ritsuka was beautiful; the way her skin flushed red, the way she tasted, the way she sounded, the way she felt against him. Urie couldn’t ask for anything more.

He rolled over and got up. What was he to do now? He had gotten what he wanted, and he was satisfied. And yet… he felt that he couldn’t leave Ritsuka. Urie had been with many women, but he never felt this way about any of them. She was truly special.

He felt Ritsuka shift behind him, seeking his warmth. When she couldn’t find him, she opened her eyes.

“I knew he would,” she whispered softly.

“Knew what?”

She looked up and saw him.

“I thought you left.”

“Hush, Ritsuka,” Urie climbed back into bed and pulled her close, kissing her forehead, “I won’t leave you.”

He felt her relax in his arms. Who knows, maybe he could leave behind his womanizing habits, and, perhaps, she could love him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is Phantomhydeoftheopera if you want to talk!


End file.
